Rodeo Rider
by Linnafan
Summary: One of our favorite characters becomes a famous rodeo rider with the protest and support of her friend and lover.


**National Finals Los Vegas Nevada **

The crowd of spectators rose to their feet with the excitement of the main event of the day. The first woman bull rider to compete against men was taking her place in the bucking chute as one of the workers fastened the flank strap around the bull's waist. This woman was no ordinary female bull rider. She had only been riding for three years before she was invited to the National finals. As she found her center on the bull she looked around the arena for her manager and the one person she gave more of her heart to than she did riding. Not seeing her she took a deep breath and nodded her head. The crowd exploded as the gate was slammed open and the bull emerged bucking hard from the get-go. Just like its rider this bull was no ordinary bull. It was created using sperm cells from Bodacious the famous bull that was ridden less than ten times in the 1990's out of one hundred and thirty five attempts. Bodacious II was his name and he was even meaner than the original bucking off all ninety three would be riders.

The first thing that was sent flying off of the rider was her dusty and worn out cowboy hat that she won at a country bar in her home town of Tokyo Japan. With her hat gone her long brown hair began flying all around her head as the bull continued to buck and spin with all of its strength. Only two seconds had passed before she felt her grip slipping away. And out of the hundred thoughts running through her head the one that was sticking out the most was.

'Oh shit.'

Suddenly the bull bucked hard sending her forward and at the same time brought its head back even harder. All she saw was the brown hair on its head before she saw a flash of light as her face connected with its head. A gasp went up from the on lookers as the rider hit the ground in a crumpled heap showing no signs of life. Before any of the Cowboys could get out to her Bodacious II turned around and ran right at her digging its horns into her face and chest before trampling her just for good measure. Finally four Cowboys rode up to the Bull and tried to pull it off of the injured rider but it was no use the bull was just too strong to be pulled away. Seconds later the entire congregation of cowboys was surrounding the bull laying ropes and hands all over it and managed to pull it off of the rider and forced it to the ground where it took six of the best ropers to bind its feet. The announcer was calling for the medical team to get out on the field. The group parted for the medical team to get to the rider who was beginning to regain consciousness. As she lay in the dirt and blood she scanned the faces that were looking at her with concern and had only two thoughts. Where was her lover, and how much pain she was in. Judging by the pain in her neck she figured that her neck was broken but that was the least of her concerns, she was dieing. As she lay there she thought back to the events that had taken place over the past three years starting at the beginning.

**Tokyo Japan three years ago**

All of the talk around the busy city streets was of the new country bar and grill that a retired rodeo rider was opening that night and Linna was completely ecstatic about going. The first week after it opened was booked solid with VIP's and high class business men and women from all around Tokyo. And seeing as she was the most successful female business owner in Tokyo it was no surprise that Sylia was invited and was aloud to bring her friends. Linna was walking ahead of the group looking wide eyed at the American men and women that were standing around in Cowboy hats, chaps and spurs.

"Oh wow this is so cool." She chirped as she headed to the door.

"Evening ladies." A Cowgirl said as she opened the door. "Welcome to the Wagon Wheel enjoy yer selves."

She tipped her hat to them as that walked past then let the door close behind them. The walls of the place was covered with ropes, saddles, boots and other western equipment. There was a large group of people gathered in the middle of the floor cheering and laughing at something that was happening. Linna grabbed Priss by the wrist and drug her into the group of people to see what all the commotion was about. In the middle of the floor surrounded by a low fence and filled with mats was a mechanical bull that was bucking and spinning hard. The young man that was on its back was holding on for dear life as the operator did what he could to get him off of the ride. Using a hard buck and spin the man was sent flying through the air landing on the mats with a thud.

"Six seconds." The operator called out. "That places him in first place. Who's next?"

There were a few murmurs among the onlookers but nobody stepped forward at first.

"I'll try." Linna said raising her hand.

"Ok miss step this way."

People in the crowd snickered as Linna ducked under the rope and entered the ring with the operator and bull.

"What do I get if I take first place?" Linna asked.

"The prize for tonight is a new Cowboy hat."

Linna smiled and jumped up and down as she made her was into the ring.

"Ok Miss…"

"Yamazaki."

"Ok miss Yamazaki get on the back of the bull and get comfortable. Once your ready nod your head and I'll begin."

Linna didn't hesitate for a second as she climbed on the back of the mechanical bull and got ready.

"Go." Linna said with a shake of her head.

The man controlling the bull maneuvered the controls so that the bull did a spin buck combo and Linna was sent flying through the air landing hard on the mat.

"Well done." Priss said trying to hide a smile.

"Love to see you try it."

"Ok. What do I get if I win?"

"Me for the night."

"Sound good."

Priss stepped into the ring and climbed onto the back of the bull and grabbed onto the flank strap and got ready. She nodded her head and the bull came to life again, it bucked hard spun to the right and left, bucked and spun, spun and bucked but Priss was holding firm. The crowd of onlookers cheered as they watched the seconds tick by one at a time. Priss was counting the seconds in her mind trying to keep track of her time. She had only counted to five seconds when there was a air horn blast from somewhere in the room and the bull came to a stop. Priss was sweating and breathing hard when she slid off of the back of the bull. Her legs were slightly wobbling and she leaned against Linna to keep up.

"Eight seconds," The man operating the ride said walking up and raising Priss' hand in the air. "This young lady has won the match and prize."

The onlookers applauded and slowly began to disperse leaving Priss and Linna standing in the ring.

"Here you are Miss. your prize."

He handed her the black velvet cowboy hat and shook her hand.

"Told you I could do it." Priss gloated as they walked to the rest of the group who were already half way through a pitcher of beer.

"Where were you two? Getting a little frisky in the bathrooms?" Nene asked.

"Linna was getting throne off of the back of a mechanical bull and I was winning this hat." Priss smiled and sat down.

The rest of the night went by rather fast but not as fast as Priss' heart was racing from the ride. She had heard once that once you did something that got your heart racing with adrenalin then that activity became part of your blood. The first time that she believed that that was true was after her first mission as a Knight Saber, the second time was the first time she kissed Linna, and now this. Even though Linna was doing her best to tease Priss throughout dinner that night Priss only looked her way a few times and that was when Linna made her look at her to kiss her. Priss had found something that she liked more than being a Knight Saber and almost more than being with Linna.

After they got back to their small apartment Linna began to make good on what she told Priss just before she entered the ring and began kissing her more passionately than she ever had. In a way seeing Priss outlast every other rider in the place had turned her on more than she could believe. Finally after literally having to slap Priss back to reality Linna was rewarded with her lover's full attention.

"You know Priss, you can get a much better ride with me than on some mechanical bull." Linna said as she slowly started to remove her clothes.

Priss smiled as Linna led her by the hand into the bedroom and shut off the lights.

"Getty-up cowgirl." Linna added before closing the door.

Later that night once Linna was fully satisfied and sleeping peacefully wrapped in Priss' arms, Priss' thoughts went back to the Bull ride. She knew that there were some amateur rodeos that were healed in and around Tokyo and she wanted to give it a shot. From what little she knew she was aware that she needed a sponsor to be able to compete. Sylia would sponsor her no problem, now all she needed was the gear. Well after all she is a woman and what woman doesn't like to shop, especially when that woman has her lover's credit card. And with that decided she gave Linna a soft hug and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
